


The Way We Love

by Sherry_CS



Series: The Aftermath [5]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Extra to the Aftermath, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry_CS/pseuds/Sherry_CS
Summary: Yet another extra to the Aftermath. Morning after Feilong’s birthday.
Relationships: Liu Fei Long/Yoh (Finder Series)
Series: The Aftermath [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1423033
Kudos: 14





	The Way We Love

Transitions are always the hardest. 

You were redefining every line, every smooth bitefull of his skin into the small hours of the night, washing into his pores your calculated piety, scorching his flesh with your unapologetic worshipping. And he was oh so responsive. His skin blossomed under your touch like he was craving for you all this time. He had ushered you into his Forbidden Hall of Secret Desires, a dazzling dark mental (and hormonal) space full of bloody whispers and phantasmal cries, a place you were sure (pretty sure?) that he had not let anyone else in so far. You were the unsuspecting young bride to his hungry Blue Beard and you enjoyed every millisecond as he tore you limb from limb before devouring you. 

And now, he’s sitting up in his bed. Light, dovegrey silk covers pool around his waist, kissing him where your arms long to reach, your lips ache to brush upon. He’s looking out the window. The pale early morning sunlight dusts upon his entire figure, making him look strangely translucent, like some magical bluish bubbly form of human. Didn’t some mermaid turn into bubbles at the end of some children’s story? You banish the thought. 

You stand at a distance. You are fully dressed, albeit in last night’s clothes. You await his pleasure. It is the simplest, most steadying thing you’ve learnt to do for the past nine years. 

Shall I be for you your guard, your soldier, your friend, you father, your husband, your whore, your pet, or your bullet? Name it, and you shall have it. 

You don’t even ask for a smile. 

Slowly, he turns toward you. Only his head moves, his torso stays perfectly still. His heavy jet-black hair, messy in the morning, cascades down his stony form like an unruly stream. 

“Come here.” He says. 

You move to the side of the bed. 

“Take your clothes off.”

You do. When you’re naked as a new-born baby, he crawls toward you, a raven-haired butterfly nymph cocooned under ripples of silk. 

He rests his forehead against your stomach. And then, as if that weren’t maddening enough, he clasps his arms around your steady hips and squeezes a little. 

You harden. You have no choice in this. 

His head descends, smooth as water. He observes your twitching cock, magnified at his laziest attention, and then, directing his cloudy gaze up toward you, he encases your phallus in his mouth. 

The dawn is a chiffon pearl. Your sight is blurred. Your hearing is out of tune. All movements are slowed. Ultimately, time stands still. 

He could do this with any number of people and you wouldn’t care. You would NOT be jealous. Because there’s this side of him that he only shows you. Certain weaknesses, certain wickedness that you alone have been audience to. He could elope with that Russian daredevil this very morning yet you KNOW there are these sides of him that he would never show any man other than you. 

Secrets, lies, hurt, regret. That is the way you love. That is the way you ALL love. 

The operative word being —

**Author's Note:**

> Now  
> Tomorrow is all there is  
> No need to look behind the door  
> You won’t be standing there no more  
> I had my chance  
> To dance another dance  
> I didn’t even realise  
> That this was all love and no lies  
> Then I lost you  
> I guess I loved you  
> Less, less than I should
> 
> — Lara Fabian, I Guess I Loved You


End file.
